A Speedy heart, broken
by SolarSonic3546
Summary: Sonic goes into a short depression after his girlfriend, Amy goes missing afer they had a fight. All his friends try to cheer him up, but Sonic thinks its all his fault.


DO NOT REIVEW ABOUT THE COUPLES(if you don't like them)

* * *

Sonic sat on his front porch, rain falling at a steady pace. A lump was imbedded deep in his throat when he thought of Amy. He an Amy had had some fights and Sonic hated the fact that he knew he loved her. Sonic rubbed his eye absentmindedly and He buried his face in his hands. A small kitsune who cared much about his friend poked his fuzzy head out the door and stared at Sonic with confused bright blue eyes. He turned back inside to his other spiky echidna friend Knuckles and asked timidly, "Knuckles, d-do you know w-what's wrong with Sonic?" The red echidna stuck his head out of the book he'd read one page about. "what? Sorry I was sleeping' Biology bores me." he grumbled, rubbing his bright orchid eyes with his abnormally large hands. Tails turned at looked at Sonic again and then turned back to Knuckles. "Sonics been acting like he's upset about something." Said Tails, deeply concerned. Knuckles groaned and sat up a little, putting his hands behind his head and sticking his feet up on the table as he sighed. "Well DUH something's been bothering him, he and Amy have been having issues, and Sonic said she's ran away and hasn't showed up for school for about three weeks. Knuckled said, who sounded liked he didn't deserve to be bored by the yellow fox.

"Really? I thought he and Amy were doing fine." Tails said, rubbing his chin in frustration. Knuckled trudged over to Tails and whacked him across the face. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Tails asked, rubbing a now red spot on his forehead. Knuckled crossed his arms. "Tails don't you get it! You're a nerd and you wouldn't understand!" Knuckles growled. "Just leave Sonic alone for a while and he'll be fine!" A voice said, appearing in the front door. Silver had walked in Sonic's house with a cross expression on his face. "can't you guys see Sonics hurting! He just lost his girlfriend that he really fell for! You guys are such self centered jerks!" Silver screeched, jabbing each of them in the chest angrily. "Who cares, Leave the loser to his moping, its his problem not ours." Said another familiar voice. "well, have you ever lost someone YOU loved Shadow?" Tails barked, getting the urge to punch the ebony striped Hedgehog. Shadow was leaning on the wall close to the group, frowning his usual frown. "Its his fault, besides why watch him mope all night, its boring!" Shadow retorted. Knuckles mumbles something under his breath and then said, "And I thought Biology was boring…" There was and odd silence before everyone(Except Shadow and Sonic) busted out laughing.

* * *

*Outside*

Sonic's ear twitched slightly and He lifted his head. He heard his friends snickering inside about who knows what. Sonic felt anger surge through him. _So, They leave me here in pain while they have a freaking good time inside._ Sonic growled and he turned away. He stared at his iPod for a minute and changed the Song to a song that EVERYONE knows. A sad song that just made Sonic's heart ache more than it already did. _Vanilla Twilight _(I know its corny XD) Sonic laid back in his chair and watched the rain drip its last drops before changing into a beautiful sight of a red, gold, pink, yellow, and dark red sunset. Sonic sighed when eh thought about how great his life would have been if Amy were still around to bug him.

_~They would have~_

_Sonic stared contently into Amy's unbreakable misty green gaze. She sighed and traced her finger along Sonic's chest. "So, this is were we've come," She asked, her Strong gaze leaving his. "I guess," he whispered, lifting her chin with his finger so their eyes met again. Tears appeared in her eyes and she sniffed. "S-Sonic are you sure you're fine with-" "You being pregnant? Yes, I'm fine with it."_

Sonic quickly shook the thought out of his head and slouched in his seat, his hand on his now sweaty forehead. Sonic gulped. _Ok I KNOW I'm not THAT in love with her… _He thought, staring back inside, seeing his friends now, each with a beer, (except Tails, he had some Milk) Cheering drunkenly and each hugging each other with stupid grins on their faces. Sonic turned away. _I guess we won the game… _He thought, turning back to stare into the sky. It was now twilight and Sonic knew he probably wouldn't go back inside until everyone left…


End file.
